Maria Lalonde
Dr. Maria Lalonde is an Esmeraldan Legionnaire and doctor. She is the Chief Medical Officer of Falkair Station. Biography Maria Lalonde (nee Li) began her career as a medical student who was conscripted by House Retneew to help the Empire during the Third Metal War. While continuing her medical training she served as a medical assistant (later as a Doctor) on board the HMS Horatio. At the conclusion of the war, Lalonde became a medical Doctor and entered into officer training at the Legionnaire Academy. Following graduation, Lalonde was assigned to the HMS Barracuda where she met and married fellow officer, Douglas Lalonde. Maria Lalonde had a daughter with her husband, Antonia, in 5243. Maria Lalonde’s husband was killed at the Battle of Qarta Minor at the beginning of Stradan War in 5243. Lalonde continued to raiser her daughter during her assignments on the HMS Sutton, Sodraas Shipyards, and HMS Daria where she first served as a Chief Medical Officer under Commander Edmund Marchetti. Lalonde later served with Marchetti at Falkair Station where she rekindled a friendship with Commodore Moacir DaCosta and later began seeing him romantically. Lalonde is currently serving as Chief Medical Officer of Falkair Station and is engaged to Commodore Moacir DaCosta. Personality Lalonde is headstrong woman with a passion for battlefield medicine. Physical Description Human woman of Asian decent from Anhangabaú. Lalonde stands at 141 centimetres. Lalonde has a petit build, long black hair, and a darker complexion. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held * Notable Accomplishments *Third Metal War Veteran *Stradan War Veteran *Border Wars Veteran Timeline *5213: Born in Anhangabau Prime as Maria Li as a subject of House Retneew *5225: Enrolled at the Uma Prepartory Academy *5231: Enrolled at D'jalnasian Institute *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5236: Conscripted by House Retneew for service in the Imperial Legion. Assigned as a Petty Officer, 1st Class *5236: Assigned to HMS Horatio as a Medical Intern *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Graduates from D'jalnasian Institute as a Medical Doctor *5238: Assigned as HMS Horatio as Medical Doctor *5238: Promoted to Warrant Officer *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5238: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5241: Graduates from Legionnaire Academy - Commissioned as Ensign (Medical) *5241: Assigned to HMS Barracuda as Junior Medical Officer *5242: Marries Lt. Cmdr Douglas Lalonde *5243: Daughter, Antonia Lalonde, born aboard HMS Barracuda *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Participates in the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5243: Husband, Lt. Cmdr Douglas Lalonde, killed in action at the 'Battle of Qarta Minor'. *5244: Assigned to HMS Sutton as Junior Medical Officer *5245: Promoted to Lieutenant (J.G.) *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats'. *5250: Promoted to Lieutenant *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5251: Assigned to Sodraas Shipyards as Senior Medical Officer *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5255: Assigned to HMS Daria as Chief Medical Officer *5255: Participates in the 'Judgement Day Three Week Border War' *5255: Participates in the 'Narvy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Vincy Two Week Border War' *5256: Participates in the 'Tan Five Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Jidaimono Four Week Border War' *5257: Participates in the 'Chaeronea Six Month Border war' *5257: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *5258: Participates in the 'Nigeb 48 Hour Border War' *5258: Participates in the 'Rehteg Eight Week Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nedeed Two Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Edujactia Five Day Border War' *5259: Participates in the 'Nonnel Eight Week Border War' *5260: Borders Wars End *5261: Assigned to Falkair Station as Chief Medical Officer *5263: Promoted to Commander Category:Humans Category:Anhangabaú Category:Commoners Category:Main Characters Category:Enlisted Personnel Category:Officers Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Border Wars Veterans Category:D’jalnasian Institute Graduates Category:Medical Practitioners Category:Falkair Station personnel Category:HMS Daria personnel Category:Sodraas Shipyards personnel Category:HMS Barracuda personnel Category:South Folk Category:Legionnaires Category:House Retneew Subjects Category:HMS Horatio personnel